


Such a WooSan moment at the corner store

by thistinyatiny (givemepizza)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Embarrassing moments, Flirting, Fluff, Horny woosan, M/M, No Smut, POV Alternating, inuendo, woosan shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thistinyatiny
Summary: San and Wooyoung are a young couple desperate to have their first time together, but first they need to buy a few much needed "supplies" from their neighborhood corner store. The shopping task turns out to be quite challenging as embarrassment ensues.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Such a WooSan moment at the corner store

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this previously for a different ship in a different band, but i decided to make some changes and do a WooSan version because i feel like this is something that would totally happen to those two. I hope you guys will agree after reading. If i missed anything(especially the characters' names) while making the changes, please let me know and i'll gladly edit.  
This is my first ATEEZ story and I plan to post a lot more in the future. I'll start with ATEEZ versions of the stories I've written for other ships, and then eventually i'll start posting some actual fresh stuff specifically for ATEEZ. I hope you'll like this short story.

“We should probably get this done right about now.” Wooyoung mutters as quietly as possible.

San’s grip tightens on Wooyoung’s arm. “I can’t.” he vehemently shakes his head, lips thinned with conviction. He is standing close beside Wooyoung where they are both stuck just in front of the toiletries isle, a few meters away from the checkout desk. 2 male shopkeepers are standing behind the desk, chatting and seemingly unaware of the couple shyly peering at them from behind a shelf.

Wooyoung straightens and San instantly does the same. At the same time they look at each other helplessly. “San, we must conquer this.”

“I know, Woo, but I’m so embarrassed.” San squeezes his eyes shut and fake-shudders in horror.

Wooyoung smiles because he thinks it’s cute. he peers down at the condoms and lube in his hand and sighs, pushing his lips out and furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

And then it’s San’s turn to smile at how adorable Wooyoung is when he pouts while in deep thought. San has always loved how Wooyoung makes a meal out of any task he is handed no matter how small in importance.

Wooyoung suddenly looks back up, his handsome features fixed in such a serious expression. this time San grins.

“what?” Wooyoung asks, puzzled.

“you are so cute.” San croons, thoroughly enjoying the pink that starts spreading on Wooyoung’s cheeks.

Bashfully, Wooyoung gently shoves San. “Stop it. you know how embarrassed I get when you throw compliments at me.”

Head cutely tipped to the side, sly grin in full force, and eyes turned to slits of mischief, “but I’m crazy about you.” San deliberately adds just to tease his shy boyfriend.

“ugh. I said stop.” Wooyoung scoffs and basically utters some string of gibberish.

San brings one hand up to cover his mouth so that he can laugh behind it. Wooyoung stares at him, grinning. “Now you are just being mean, San.”

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t torture you a bit.”

“true.” Wooyoung shrugs nonchalantly. “You are pretty cute too when you torment me.” Wooyoung’s heart is melting, stuttering and thudding all at once. Swallowing thickly, he takes a deep breath and summons all the courage he has because God help him he might meet his end tonight if he doesn’t make love to San real soon.

Wooyoung almost rolls his eyes at himself for calling it _that. _He is so far gone for San that it scares him sometimes. he is a hot-blooded, very horny young adult with burning needs and while he should be having dirty thoughts like bending San over and fucking him silly like any normal 20 year old would; all Wooyoung ever thinks about is slowly and tenderly worshiping San’s body and taking care of him because he can’t imagine hurting San in any way.

“you are thinking about it, aren’t you?” San suddenly says, pulling Wooyoung from his wayward. His eyes are heated with wanton, a burning desire matching Wooyoung’s.

They stare at each other for a moment, practically eye-fucking and silently telling each other the things they are both dying to do to each other for their first time.

No one gets embarrassed when they realise they are both spotting rather prominent tents on the front of their jeans.

“I can’t wait another moment, San. I want you now.” Wooyoung urgently announces

“I want you too.” San sounds as desperate as he feels. It’s enough to give Wooyoung the courage he needs. He abruptly takes San’s hand and sets off towards the counter, ignoring San’s stunned gasp.

Wooyoung slams the items and a few bills on the counter top, confidence lacing his every movement. The guy directly behind the cash register gives Wooyoung a look and then a small smile touches the corners of his lips as he starts to process the purchase. San worries his lower lip between his teeth and practically bends a little to hide behind Wooyoung the whole time.

“I thought you’d never stop hiding behind there.” the cashier says, gesturing with his chin at the shelf San and Wooyoung were just hiding behind.

Wooyoung blinks. “You noticed?”

The cashier’s eyebrows rise and fall. “We are cool here, man. Safe sex is important. Have fun.” he finishes with a smile and a wink as he hands Wooyoung the items in a paper bag. The other guy gives them a smile and thumbs up.

San and Wooyoung exchange a surprised look right before Wooyoung mutters an awkward _thanks_ and pulls San out of the store.

Just outside the door, they look at each other and burst into laughter. They laugh and laugh and laugh until they are breathless.

“We are so stupid.” Wooyoung says, shaking his head. “All that time we wasted hiding.”

“And how embarrassing that the cashiers saw us the entire time.”

“They are so cool.”

San shakes his head. “You were cool matching up to them like that. I could never have that courage.”

“Right? I’m so hot and cool.” Wooyoung tips his chin up with pride

San rolls his eyes, unsurprised, unfazed a bit amused by his boyfriend’s total lack of modesty. He supposes it all adds to Wooyoung’s appeal.

Still grinning like a pleased wolf, closes the distance between them, pulls San into his arms and kisses him. San sighs against Wooyoung’s lips, tilting his chin up, opening his mouth a little more, while Wooyoung slowly strokes down San’s arms, until he finds his hands, and San moans quietly when Wooyoung laces their fingers together.

After probably standing there too long just kissing and shamelessly grinding against each other right there in public, they finally draw slowly away from each other, lips separating, but only far enough to breathe, their noses sliding gently against one another, their foreheads never breaking apart.

Wooyoung’s hands venture lower and settle on San’s hips. “I’m so curious about the things your flexible hips can do.” Wooyoung whispers into the small space separating their lips and San grins shy with his entire face, eyes getting entirely lost once again.

Still dazed, it takes a moment for San to reply. “You might want to curb your expectations. I might disappoint you.”

Wooyoung winks sinfully bites his lip, looking extremely inviting and tempting. “At this point I’m cool with anything. You can just lie there and let me do all the work if you want.”

San can’t take it anymore of the flirting and teasing. “Let’s go already before I spontaneously explode.”

Holding hands, they stalk off, running and giggling like horny idiots in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from my readers, so comments are very welcome. kudos too<3


End file.
